Once Upon A Drama
by Hu Edith
Summary: Who ever said Kyoya Ohtori had never once been dramatic? Who ever said Kyoya Ohtori could never fall in love? Tamaki Souh had once said Kyoya Ohtori was passionate. But he did not grow up with Kyoya Ohtori all his life and did not realize how true it was.
1. March 23

Once Upon A Drama

--

Who ever said Kyoya Ohtori had never once been dramatic? Who ever said Kyoya Ohtori could never fall in love? Tamaki Souh had once said Kyoya Ohtori was passionate. But he did not grow up with Kyoya Ohtori all his life and did not realize exactly how true this statement was.

--

Silently, Kotoko Sonoda flipped through an old worn notebook that began to her daughter. Arisa had thought to keep track of her days when she started middle school, even if she was not very good about doing so. It was often Arisa would think something neat and try it out. There were only two things neat enough for Arisa to stick with throughout time. One of them was her musical learning. The other one was in her and her brother's childhood playmate. Kotoko Sonoda wished their childhood playmate would call her up more often. She so worried about that young boy. Taking on so much and ignoring who he really was. She worried so much about that young boy not being himself and trying to fit into the world of grown up responsibility. Kotoko Sonoda wished Isao, her son and Arisa's twin, would attempt to get along with his old best friend again. She sighed for all her worries and read through the old worn notebook.

_April 5,  
The start of middle school! It's a pity Kyoya is in Class 1-A while Isao and I are in Class 1-B. But he waited for us at our classroom and we went to check out the activities we could do and teams we could join for middle school. Kyoya pulled his glasses trick for me, so I got to try out the percussion club they had. It was fun, but a good thing I didn't want to join that one anyway. They don't want girls because they do some Taiko drum playing. Isao didn't join though, even though they wanted him._

_June 17,  
Everything has been so exciting with middle school and Isao and I in the Classical Music Club! So busy and neat! Kyoya's big sister is going to get married! Well, we already knew that, but now they have a date down to when they will get married. To bad Isao and I cannot go, but she is letting us help out during summer vacation a little. Most the time, we've been at our house goofing off with instruments and playing outside exploring. Sometimes we go to Kyoya's house, usually for the music room. He doesn't play much in front of Isao as Isao will smile, Kyoya knowing perfectly well Isao is laughing at him, it is just Isao is too polite to tell Kyoya he stinks at playing compared to the Sonoda twins. Kyoya usually paints while we practice. He loves to hum along with the string instruments especially. He drags his easel everywhere, painting everything. He always seems to paint me the most. I cannot see how he makes me playing any instrument so beautiful. The most I can do is doodle faces and stick men with clothes. Kyoya always laughs whenever I or Isao attempt to draw or paint. Good thing he's the painter around here. He's going to paint the cover when I go into the music world. Isao always says so._

_November 22  
Today was such a lovely day with Kyoya and Isao. It was Kyoya's birthday today; he became a teenager, thirteen. Isao gave him new sets of brushes and paint for his easel. Mature Isao, being polite as ever in saying Kyoya did need a new set. Good thing Kyoya's so used to it. I gave him a series of classical string music, several more famous ones, and a few that I played. It's a good thing he has Isao and I for his love of string music, because he has little music ability. The only few pieces he has managed for all his attempts, are the ones on the piano, forever practicing and ingraining the notes, hand positions, and rhythm into his mind. It makes me laugh ever time he is learning a new piece alone with me, always banging on the keyboard every time he makes one little mistake. Not that it takes him long to make one. The one I gave him today has me playing all the pieces he does know on the piano, songs I have taught him over the last few years. I'm not sure if he was pleased or angry with that one. Now he can practice the ones he does know with me anytime he wants. But also, he can hear every mistake he makes compared to me. He still gave me a peck on the cheek. Knowing him, that will be the first one he wears out by listening to it too often._

_December 25  
What a neat day it was today! Kyoya and I went out to the commoner's mall, sitting and eating and walking around. The romantic day for couples! I got him to take pictures with me at one of those picture booths! We stuck out our tongues, made victory signs with a smile, gave each other ears (although he cheated and grabbed my bunny ears on him down as the picture snapped), and the last one he was giving me an apologetic kiss on the cheek. That one is my favorite, because I was in the middle of telling him off for not letting me give him bunny ears. After strolling around in the mall, we left to discover it had begun to snow. Oh snow! How I love snow! It's so neat, like some sort of snowglobe wonderland we were in the middle of!_

_Febuary 13,  
I wish I had not thought the idea of making my own chocolate this year had not seemed like such a neat thing to do at the time. The last two years we have been together, I had bought the best chocolate for Kyoya on Valentine's Day. But as we are getting older and everything... I wanted this year's chocolate to really mean something. To really mean something special. I completely ruined the chocolate. It tasted awful! Why did I think it was such a neat idea? I got enough time tomorrow morning to give it another shot if I wake up early enough. No wonder chocolate is so prized when no one thinks it could be so difficult to make! The magazine makes it look so easy that commoner girls can do it though... I will make chocolate for Kyoya! And it will be good! Just wait and see!_

_Febuary 14,  
Okay, my chocolate tasted even worse than yesterday's attempts! But I could not muster up the nerve to go out and buy some for him. It's like saying I gave up on it, gave up on him in some way. So I waited outside Class 1-A for Kyoya to come out and apologized, explaining the whole thing. To my surprise he began laughing and smiled at me. He brought me back to their family's mansion and told their cook to help me. I told him that I wanted to do it myself, just for him. And he said, "Figures you would be determined to do it that way Arisa-chan." Kyoya can be so mean sometimes! But then, him and his dramatic ways! Instead of waiting to give me something on White Day next month, he gave me a gift today instead! With how his sister is getting married in the spring, he said he couldn't wait and wanted to get our relationship something he wants. _

_Kyoya asked me to marry him!!!!_

_Oh, so neat! Neat doesn't even properly describe how amazing this is! We've talked about it a few times, because his sister is getting married soon, but to be engaged with Kyoya! I was so happy I kissed him! But then he kept his arms around me, not letting me go until he kissed me back, laughing at my attempts to escape. Stupid Kyoya! But oh! I'm going to get married to Kyoya when we get older! Forever together like in romantic fairy tales. And we'll live happily ever after!_

_Febuary 15,  
We told Isao today. How happy he was about it, his best friend and sister to be married! Isao has always been quietly teasing the two of us so long we have been together. Kyoya smirked over at him and I knew he was going to get Isao back for teasing us right there in the hallway, laughing at our red faces. I was right. Good thing Isao is so used to Kyoya and his dramatics. Kyoya threatened to get somebody else for his best man. Isao told him not to insult his future brother-in-law. The two paused and then grinned at each other. Right there in the middle of the school hallway, they made a big hugging production while screaming "Brother" in gleeful tones. Usually Isao is the one who makes Kyoya behave, but I had to drag the two apart or we would all be late for class. I even had to apologize to the Haninozuka and Morinozuka cousins for accidentally running into them as I raced down the hallway, pulling Isao behind me. Kyoya and Isao were too busy enjoying the fact of calling each other brothers to care much. Even now, I must smile. It is rather neat. So exciting!_

_Febuary 21,  
Today Kyoya's two older brothers came by to congratulate me with a meal they made themselves! They have never really taken Kyoya and I dating the last three years seriously. They always joked about Isao and I being in a lower class, but I don't see what is so insulting about being in Ouran Middle School Academy, even if we are in the B class while the Ohtori kids have always been in the A class. But they apologized and made me a meal. It may not have tasted amazing, but I remember how difficult it was for me to manage chocolate last week... Was that only a week ago Kyoya asked me to marry him? This is neat that they are taking us seriously now. It may take a while for them to get over their feelings over a Sonoda being part of the Ohtori family (I clearly remember that insult from when we began dating) but at least they are trying for our sakes. Kyoya's sister congratulated me over a phone call earlier, she being busy with her own wedding plans, but told me I should find a dress now as I should be Kyoya's date for the wedding. That's saying a lot. She wanted the wedding very small and it is not like I am extremely close to her, but she still is now inviting me. She's accepted me as a friend of the family long ago when we were all children having play dates. Oh! That's so neat! I will finally have a sister! Not that Isao isn't a good twin to me and a good brother, but it will be nice to have her as an older sister. She's always been a kind lady. Ah! All this good stuff happening and I am feeling sickish! I hate getting sick! Maybe if I go to bed early I can sleep through this winter cold._

_March 3,  
You look funny. Really big. And then I close my eyes and you get tiny! So neat! Why do you do that though? It messes me up when I try writing in you. Oh yeah, I'm currently in Kyoya's hospital, the Ohtori hospital. Ha ha. A pair of glasses! Gankyo! Kyoya! He didn't get his glasses until the last year of elementary school. Kyoya just gave me a really, really big eyed look for telling him this. He's so silly! Telling me to calm down as I am not well. Wait? What? I'm fine. Everything just looks funny and my head is like a snake coming up to a snake caller's call. I forget. What's the name of the snake caller? Isao just told me, but I forget. Oh yeah, he's here too in the hospital. Why don't they have to lay down like me? Maybe I shouldn't be laying in bed being lazy._

_Bad idea. That hurt my snake head too much. Madusa! Snake head! I'm talking out loud as I write. I don't think Isao and Kyoya find it as funny as I do. Neither do mom and dad. Mom's got curly hair. Because of her there's some waves in my hair... Ocean! Snake ocean head! Oh, that's great! A snake made of the entire ocean on my head. That's just funny! Ha ha ha ha! What is Kyoya screaming for? Hospital outfits swim in, swim! Some lady shakes her head and trys to grab you away. I won't let her! Mine!_

_March 17,  
The nurse lady told me what day it was. I don't believe her, but it's the only date I have. Isao is angry for some reason. Something about me getting sick. He read you yesterday. Or was it a few days ago? I can't remember._

_March 18,  
Kyoya is sitting next to me. He looks dreadfully weird. I can hardly focus. My eyes hurt. My hands hurt. My head is pounding lights across my eyes. It's too hard to write anymore with the lights flashing about._

_March 18,  
Shouldn't Kyoya and Isao be at school? The nurse lady told me it is a Thursday. She must be lying. I already have an entry for March 18th._

_March 19,  
I forgot. It's past White Day. Kyoya switched it on me. I should try the chocolate making again._

_March 21,  
Isao is still angry with me. Still angry? Why is he still angry with me? I don't know how my hand got burned. Kyoya holds the other one. He smells nice. Isao says he smells from lack of showering. Why would he say that about his best friend? Kyoya smells amazing. Doctor does tests. Says something about my nose. My nose is fine. It's not my fault Kyoya smells this good. It doesn't smell like cologne. What is he wearing? Maybe it's his glasses. Huh. He's not wearing glasses. Maybe I should get some. How long have my eyes been killing me? Doesn't matter. I forget. Who's the guy holding my hand? He almost looks like Kyoya, but he doesn't wear glasses. And his face is moving in swirls. And everything around him is blueish. Ha ha. My hand is matching the guy. Swirly blue. Pretty._

Kotoko Sonoda sniffed and wiped away her tears. She couldn't do anything about her daughter's death now, but wished she could do something about Isao and Kyoya. She worried so much for that young boy. She smiled a little. Perhaps those two would patch up their friendship next year when Isao finally moved up to Class A his last year at Ouran Academy. Good things could happen the last year of high school and they hadn't talked to each other properly since Arisa died at the end of their first year of middle school. About five years now. But Kotoko Sonoda couldn't help but worry. That young dramatic boy took it so badly when her daughter died.

--

He would never openly admit it, but he was jealous of that blonde prat.

When he was a child growing up, Kyoya believed himself to be invincible and free to do as he pleased. As the third son and youngest child of the prominent Ohtori family, there were fewer expectations to live up to and he was free to be and do what he wanted. Sure, his father would chide him over things Kyoya did that his elder brothers were not allowed to do at his age, but his father never followed through on any punishments.

Kyoya had always been bright, even when young. But he had been told he had the same flair for dramatics his mother had—which could possibly why he was never punished for it. He enjoyed prodding away at others when they were wrong, getting under their skin. Usually through words he would taunt, dramatically standing up and saying how stupid they were without actually saying so.

In special cases, Kyoya would go past words to get under other people's skins. Such as his brothers— moving their study books around or placing dead insects inside their shoes. Akito especially hated the insects, detesting the way they moved when alive. Akito's shriek was a beautiful thing.

He clicked his pen and wrote down the next customer. Kyoya glanced up to watch the girl go to the blonde's table.

"Umm… Ohtori-san?"

He glanced over to see one of his few customers looking rather timid and holding her hands behind her back. It was not many customers Kyoya had and he knew the cause of the concern. He only had three regulars and even they did not stop by that regularly. Honestly, he was the least fit for the blonde's club. At least the prat got one thing right, his type. "Mmm? Yes Amane-san?"

"I…and the other two…were wondering if you are doing okay." Amane bit her lip and cast worried brown eyes to look at him.

Kyoya smiled the correct smile, the false smile for the customer's relief. "You need not concern yourself on me Amane-san. How is everything for you?"

Sometimes, Kyoya wished he could go back to childhood thoughts and dreams. But then the sharp reminder of what his elder brothers did to make sure he never acquired them was harshly remembered. He could not go back. Although, that blonde prat would probably be overjoyed at how dramatic Kyoya had once been. One thing that never failed Kyoya was a good act. The act he used that both caused him to lose a best friend and also protecting his best friend. The best friend who hated him.

"Well, it is only that…" Amane looked down to the floor and whispered out the second half. "March 23 is next week."

He paused and snapped his notebook shut. "Yes, it is. If that is all, the club room is about to close for the day. Do come back Amane-san."

Worried brown eyes disappeared behind black hair as Amane bowed. Kyoya paused and frowned. This was new from one of his regulars. He knew why they kept curious, pitied, and awed eyes gazing at him. It was hardly his looks, but of his past. None had previously brought this fact up to him, preferring to ignore the reasons.

"You will be missed Ohtori-san. Please take good care of yourself."

"We are closed Amane-san," Kyoya said with a bite to his words.

The girl bowed hurriedly before him. "Sorry, sorry Ohtori-san. I should not have brought up the day. I am sorry."

She rushed off and Kyoya clicked his pen in habit. The day means nothing, he told himself. It was a single day out of the whole year.

"What day is she sorry for bringing up Kyoya?"

He turned to the curious voice beside him to only scowl at the blonde prat himself. "I don't know. She seems to think it has some importance but it is just a day. You seemed to do rather well today Tamaki. And on the topic of days, have you figured out what the next theme day will be?"

The blonde's face brightened and began quickly describing all ideas to Kyoya.

Topic and day diverted. At least…for now, Kyoya thought in noticing Hunny's watching gaze on him.

--

Wizard of Oz:  
As for you, my galvanized friend, you want a heart.  
You don't know how lucky you are not to have one.  
Hearts will never be practical until they can be made  
unbreakable.

Tin Woodsman:  
But I still want one.

--


	2. Hunny

Once Upon a Drama

--

Hunny fidgeted with a frown, clutching the small pink bunny close to his chest as he watched the scenery go past the window. Slowly he looked up to his cousin in the limo with him.

"Takashi?"

Mori tilted his head toward Hunny, indicating he was listening. The smaller blonde smiled a little and gazed out the window.

"Do you remember in middle school, that day the limo broke down so we had to wait for another to come?"

Hunny hugged his prized bunny Usa-chan closer to his chest, smiling widely. He closed his eyes and continued on.

"How it wasn't the limo being broken down that made us late for class, but Kyoya and the Sonoda twins? How we stopped to watch them, forcing ourselves not to laugh at them?"

The reminiscing smile fell and Hunny opened his eyes. Sadly, he pulled Usa-chan away from his chest and turned the pink bunny around to look at its never changing face. Hunny bit his lip and turned his big eyes back up to his cousin.

"I wish I could see Kyoya like that again. Don't you Takashi?"

Mori nodded sagely.

"Ah."

"I just... I just don't know what to do," Hunny admitted. He looked back down to Usa-chan sitting in his lap.

Mori stared down at his cousin for a long moment. He didn't much know what to do either. The topic was far too sensitive to bring up. It never seemed to be one anyone brought up. Yesterday with Amane-san, one of Kyoya's own three semi-regular customers had been the first any had touched on the subject around Kyoya.

"Mitsukuni."

The taller cousin paused as the smaller looked back up.

"There's Tamaki. The Host Club."

Hunny blinked and then grinned. "Yeah! You're right Takashi! At least Kyo-kun has us!"

"Mm," Mori replied. A smile twitched on his lips as Hunny enthusiastically grabbed a cake from the limo's mini. Happy, Hunny made a glad noise and put the whole piece in his mouth. Mori let the smile come fully across his mouth as Hunny turned to face him, cheeks puffy as the blonde pulled a face.

Hunny swallowed and looked thoughtful again

"I wonder how Kyoya will take it when it is announced Sonoda-kun is moving up to Class 3-A next year?"

Mori shrugged. Hunny resumed eating through the limo's mini fridge of sweets.

--


End file.
